Bad Girls Will Be Bad
by Olivian101
Summary: Kimberly Crawford- She'll kill you if you call her that, but that's her name. Anyway, She's a bad, popular party girl. Jackson Brewer, He'll also kill you if you call him that, but anyway, he's a popular bad boy, and like Kim, he's known for his one-night stands. Since they have so much in common it sounds like a match made in heaven, But could they ever trust each other?
1. Chapter 1

Kim's POV

I was in the middle of class when the principal announced the best news ever.

"Attention, students! The school has gotten permission from all of your parents and you will all be assigned to houses. I know this is surprise to all of you students, but the board of education thought that this would improve social and interactive skills. Everyone will live in a house with three other people. Two girls and two boys will live together. If there is any sexual relationships reported, you will be moved to a house by yourself. There will be no adults there, so we are trusting you are all mature enough to handle yourself. Outside of the office, there is a computer in which you insert your name in and your roommate's names will appear. Good luck students!"

I flash a mischievous smile to Grace, my best friend. We both knew that we could get the principal to switch us into the same house if we wanted to. She probably already put us in the same house because she knew we'd do something bad if she didn't. I'm known as the bad girl in our school. I'm also the most popular. I'm the kind of girl who can make a guy melt with a smile or wave. I get what I want when I want it.

Grace generally is well-behaved, but because she's my best friend my image has gotten her a bad girl image too. At first she hated her new image, but after a few make out sessions from some of the hottest guys in school, she changed her mind.

After suffering through class, the bell _finally _rang and Grace and I were the first people out. At least three guys came up to me and Grace, trying to get us to go out with them. "Shut up and leave us alone!" I yelled.

"Aww, poor Kimmy, has too much attention." Jack Brewer, mocking _me._ "Shut up, not in the mood." I snapped. "Two seconds ago you and Grace were fine." Jack's smug smirk made me sick. "Shut it!" Grace said bitterly, linking arms with me and walking away with me. We sat down in our next class, the last one of the day. A few minutes later we heard the bell stating that the principal had additional announcements. "Attention students. If you wish, you may move in your house today. Before moving, please check in with myself and your parents. Since I know Kimberly Crawford and Jackson Brewer, I am especially talking to you. That is all. Enjoy your last block." I cross my arms over my chest. It's actually kind of funny that she thinks I'm going to be embarrassed. Everyone knows who and how I am, so who does she think she's kidding? I pass a note to Grace that said:

Hi Gracie! That principal should really get one of the bus drivers to run her over. Clap if you agree.

Grace gave me an applause, laughing hard. "Miss Crawford, Miss Penn, Is something wrong?" Our teacher asks. "No, just your face." I reply sweetly. "Miss Crawford, detention." I pretend to look sad. Another note appeared on my desk.

Kim, You're not really gonna go, are you?

I reply: No, that teacher's just grouchy because she's never gotten laid.

Once Grace read it, she covered her mouth with her hand to hide her giggle. The teacher gave her a stern look, but Grace just rolled her eyes. "Yo, Penn," said Jerry, Jack's obnoxious best friend. "What's on the ceiling?" Jack laughed. "It's gonna be your head if you don't shut up!" Grace snorted. I use my elbow to poke her. Once she looks at me, I tell her "Nice one, I'll have to use that one." Grace smiled.

I knew my approval meant a lot her. I may be ruthless to my one-night stands, but if you got close to me, I'll always be there for you.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's POV (AFTER SCHOOL)

"I'm so excited!" Grace said. "Why?" I asked. "To see who my roommates are!" Grace exclaimed. "Uh, 'my'? You mean 'our'. I'll bet you that the principal put us together."

"How much?"

"Twenty bucks."

"You're on."

When we finally reached the computer, there was a line. I got right to work.

I went to the front of the line, where Tanner, a fairly popular guy was typing in his name. "Hey Tanner." I said flirtatiously. "Oh, hey, what's up?" He was confused on why I was talking to him. _Legit reason to be confused._

"This." I said quickly, then kissing him in front of everybody. When I pulled back, he was too dazed to remember that he had been doing something, and walked away.

"Hey, Crawford, smooth move. He was so disgusted, he ran away!" I heard laughter. Ugh, Jack and Jerry. "Shut up!" I snapped.

Grace had already typed her name in. I was the first name on her list! Jack looked over her list, grinned, and said, "You mean, shut it, roomie." He said with a smirk.

I looked over and the second and third name on Grace's list was Jackson Brewer and Jerry Martinez. "NO, NO, NO!" I yelled. My yells of bloody murder made the principal come out of her office. "Is there a problem, Ms Crawford?" I glared at her. She should know, for putting me with two idiots!

"Yes, A million times yes!" I yelled. "Ms Crawford, I have put you with your best friend, count your blessings." She said calmly, walking back to her office.

"_Please _tell me you're not moving in this weekend!" I ask Jack, knowing I sound whiny, but I'm Kim Crawford, I _always _get my way. Except now. What changed?

After Jack nodded happily, I stormed outside to the parking lot, finding my silver Mustang. I climbed in, slamming the door. Of all people, why Jack Brewer, why!?

Grace tapped on the window of the passenger side and I unlocked the door. She climbs in, handing me a twenty-dollar bill. I smile, remembering our bet. "It's fine Kim. You'll have me. And Jerry isn't so bad." I snorted. "Anyone who hangs out with Jack Brewer willingly is bad."

Grace sighed. "We'll be living with them. Piss them off enough and they'll eventually learn not to screw with us." I smile at the thought of Jack and Jerry serving us breakfast in bed. Then Jack would probably try to do something else in bed.

"Can we just go home and pack our stuff? You help me, I'll help you?" Grace suggested gently. I nodded, put the key in the ignition. First we go to Grace's.

"I'm gonna miss this room." Grace said, looking around her blue room. "You can hire painters. And your parents should give you money to redecorate. Plus, you'll get to design another room!" I say, trying to get her as excited as I was for the new house.

"You're right." Grace got her silver suitcase out of her closet. "That's pretty small, you should take another one." I suggested. "This one is for my makeup and perfume. I'll need like three more for my clothes." I smile at how familiar this was.

Last year Grace had gone with my family to the beach and my little brother had to leave his clothes behind so her stuff would fit in our car.

After about a hour, we drive to my house. Another hour passed and my things were ready and we drive back to school.

"So, how are you going to decorate your room?" I asked Grace as we were walking to the principal's office. She thought for a moment, then replied. "I'm thinking sea foam green and black... and a walk in closet, definitely need that! What about you?"

I hadn't really given my room much thought, but I had ideas. "Hot pink, blue and zebra print. And I want to get one of those exercise trampolines in my room!"

"I love it!" Grace smiled as we finally reached our destination. "Hi." I said stiffly to the principal, confirming my unhappiness with her. "Your full names are Kimberly Anne Crawford and Grace Skye Penn, correct?" We nod. "And your roommates are Jackson Logan Brewer and Jerry Sergio Martinez, correct?" We nod again.

"Here are your house keys, you will be living in house 101." **(Smiles to my Kickin' It At PCA fans!) ** "And here is a $100 dollar Food Lion card for groceries. Good luck."

The principal's politeness was making me sick. "Come on Grace, I don't wanna catch her politeness." Grace giggled as I grabbed her arm and we walked out to my car.

"Hey, I have a designer and a painter's business card in my purse, you can call them and make a appointment," I say, backing up out of the parking place.

"We should probably make a list for food. I don't wanna starve all weekend." Grace nodded, looking at the business cards. "Lola Leanne. She sounds fabulous!" I glanced over at Grace, who was still holding the designer's business card.

"Yeah, I guess. Personally, I like Kim Crawford better, but that's just me." Grace playfully rolled her eyes and smiled. "Hey, isn't Drew Wakefield's party tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yeah, but unless he has the good stuff I'm not going."

'The good stuff' is our little joke for alcohol. We both loved the three G's: Getting drunk, getting laid, getting out. Even though Grace isn't usually bad, she has caught on a little to my lifestyle.

"We'll have to be late though, unless you want to skip cheer leading practice." I shot Grace a dirty look. "I can't skip, I'm the captain! And if you skip, I swear I'll kick you off!" I say playfully, wagging my finger at her. She rolled her eyes. "Yes, mommy!"

I slammed my foot on the brake, making Grace fly forward. "Hey, what was that for!?"_  
><em>

"Sorry, brake check." I smiled smugly at her and she hit my arm.

About five minutes later, we get to our new house, and Grace and I jumped out. The first room that came as I unlocked the door was a large room that had a red leather couch, and two matching recliners, all facing a fireplace with a TV above it. The room eventually opened into a kitchen, which had wood cabinets. A silver blender, toaster, and microwave sat on the white marble counter tops. A refrigerator sat next to wooden shelves, that matched the cherry cabinets. Grace and I found a hallway with four doors.

Two of them held bedrooms and a bathroom. The last door held stairs going down to a basement, where there was a pullout couch and a small TV. There was also a ping pong and pool table.

As we went upstairs, we noticed a staircase we had missed when we walked in. We climbed and saw two large bedrooms and we each threw our stuff in the rooms, claiming them as ours. Then we discovered another bathroom, and a small room that we both had the same idea for.

"Walk in closet?" Grace asked. "Walk-in closet. The setup is perfect. The guys can have the two bedrooms downstairs and share the bathroom, and we can have the giant rooms and share that bathroom and the closet. I love this place!" I exclaimed happily.

The rest of the year was going to be awesome, as long as Jack act like himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Autumn1999 asked me how old everyone is, and everyone is 16. Sorry, for some weird reason I thought that I had mentioned that in the story!**

Grace's POV

After Kim and I made our appointments with the designer and the painters, we heard keys in the lock. seconds later, Jack and Jerry emerged. They look around the living room happily, then immediately went to the refrigerator to find that nothing was in it.

"What have you girls been doing, other than not getting food?" Jerry asks. "You make me sick. If you want food, than get off of your lazy butt and get some!" Kim snapped.

"Fine, fine, quit being all suckish!" Kim scowled at Jack.

"Just go to your rooms and unpack. Kim, they're not worth your breath." I say, trying to control Kim's temper for her.

"So, where's our rooms. Upstairs?"

"No, Jerry. That whole floor is ours."

"Says who?"

"Says Kim and I. We got here first. You and Jack have the two bedrooms on this floor. We have ground rules that we'll discuss later." I turn my back on the guys and run back upstairs.

I go into Kim's room to find her laying on the ground. "What'cha doing?" I ask. "Hating my life." She murmured. "Don't be so dramatic!" She stuck her tongue out at me. "Meh!" I say.

Kim finally smiles and sits up. We spent the next hour talking and gossiping. After a while, we hear a key in the lock from outside, we go downstairs to see who it was. "Jack? Jerry? When did you leave?" Kim asked, her eyebrows knit. "While you two were having a little girl-fest, We went to the store."

"Shut it!" Kim hissed. "I would, but _I_ want to eat. And _you _aren't eating unless you apologize." Jack stated in an irritating voice. "I'm sorry," Kim said unconvincingly. "Give me food."

Jack rolled his eyes and put the groceries on the counter. Jerry took a package of chicken nuggets out of one of the bags, got a tray and put the chicken in the oven. "Well, that's all we'll get for dinner." He announced, laying down on the couch. Kim says a comment and then her and Jerry began bickering.

I heard Kim's phone ring from upstairs, so I ran up to get it. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey babe. What's up?" A male voice said. "Well-I, um. Who are you?"

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm your boyfriend, aren't I?" _Kim had a secret boyfriend? Whaaaat? _

_"_I'm not who you think I-"

"Last night was great, you filthy little thing."

"I'm not Ki-

"Oh, gotta go. By the way, Happy Anniversary! 4 months. Wow. They flew by. Love you, bye."

When I came downstairs, everyone was watching TV and eating. I fixed my plate and sat in the recliner. "Hey Kim, after we finish eating, can I talk to you?" She nods, her mouth full. A few minutes later me and Kim were in my room.

"So, while you were busy, your phone rang and I picked it up." She nodded. "It was your boyfriend." Kim gasped, then got that look on her face that told me she was lying.

"I tell a lot of my one-night stands I'll be their girlfriend, you know. I get knocked up, I leave." I cross my arms over my chest. "Kim, I know you're lying."

She huffed and looked up at the ceiling. "Grace, I don't want to talk about this. Not now." She leaves the room and walks down the stairs. "If he's just a one-night stand, then why are you making such a big deal out of this?" I yell at her, following her down the stairs.

"I'm not! You are!" She hollers back. "Well, you would too if I lied to you about having a boyfriend!" She storms downstairs, where the boys were playing poker. "By the way, happy 4 months, Kim." She spins on her heel to face me. "So what? You want to know why I didn't tell you? Because if I did, I know you would keep me from seeing other guys!" I was horrified at what she said. How could she be so cruel?

"Excuse me from keeping you from cheating on your boyfriend!" Jack and Jerry finally look up from their game. "Can't you keep this in your rooms?" Jack complained. Kim shot him a poisonous look. "You have a boyfriend?" He asked. "Yes." Kim said hatefully. "And Grace, he's fine with it! He knows that my one-night stands are for one night only and that they mean nothing to me."

"I can't believe you Kim! You're practically a prostitute!" Kim's eyes grew wide and then got a stormy expression that could make the devil envious. "Oh really? I am? I'm not the one who almost got chlamydia!" My eyes filled with tears. She was the only one who knew what my uncle did to me, and now Jack and Jerry are probably going to spread it all over did this in front of them purposefully. They were her audience, and she was a performer.

"How could I help that? I was 12! I didn't ask him to do that to me!" The boys exchanged confused looks and then asked what we were talking about. "Grace's uncle raped her. The filthy little _prostitute _probably asked him to."

I ran upstairs, not wanting to see Jack and Jerry's reaction. After running up another flight of stairs, I flopped on the rickety old bed, crying my eyes out. My life was over. Every kid in school would pick on me tomorrow, I just know it. After a few minutes I hear a soft knock.

"Go away Kim. I never want to see your ugly face again!" I said, practically screaming. "It's not Kim. It's Jerry. Can I come in?" I wipe away my tears and say yes. "You okay?" He asked gently. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He looked down uncomfortably as he sat down on my bed, causing a loud squeak. "Well, Kim was being a total bi-"

"Jerry, language." I remind him. "Sorry. But I just want you to know that I won't tell a soul. Jack swore he wouldn't either." I mentally debate with myself whether I should believe him or not.

"If you're lying to me, I will make you miserable." Jerry tried his hardest to keep a straight face, but soon cracked a smile. I hit him with a pillow, knocking off the pillowcase to reveal a huge stain. Ew...

"You know, other than the bedrooms, the school must have spent a fortune on these houses." Jerry noticed. "By the way, my revenge on you for the pillow is starting in three..." He stood up. "Two..." He wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up. "One." He literally tossed me in the air and I landed on my bed, and was greeted with a huge creak from the old bed. He flopped next to me, pulling me close. We spent the rest of the night right there, talking.


	4. Chapter 4

_The next day_

Kim's POV

I punch a pillow in anger. Why? The guilt of screaming at Grace has been eating me alive. I hear a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I ask. "Grace. Don't you dare ignore me."

I quickly wipe my eyes before telling her to come in. "Kim, I'm sorry for all of this mess, and I know you are too. But don't feel guilty. All of this has a major plus!" I raise my eyebrows, prompting her to explain. "So after our fight, I was in my room, and Jerry came. He comforted me and we started talking and we have so much in common. He's actually really sweet. We literally talked all night long. And tonight we're going on a date!"

"You're going on a date with Jerry Martinez! He'll just break your heart!"

"No he won't! Anyway, you need a reality check. It's not okay to cheat. Not even if your boyfriend's okay with it. A relationship is sacred, it's special, and it's built on loyalty and trust. Both of those things are destroyed when somebody cheats." I sigh, frustrated."Okay, well actually he doesn't know about the one-night stands and stuff..." Grace's brown eyes widened in a seemingly impossible way. "Kim! Seriously, how irresponsible can you get! You'll never be happy if you keep switching guys like this!"

"Grace, I can't believe you! Nothing you say is going to sway me! You know what? All these years, you have been holding me back!" Shock struck Grace's pretty features and she turned from me. "There you go again, running off. Have you considered how I feel Grace? You're my best friend and I love you, but you can't tell me how to live my life. Let me be me."

"I'm not going to sit here and watch you ruin your life. You need to learn to control yourself!" She said, her voice rising with every word. I push past her and run down the stairs. She comes after me, still talking. "Kim you need to hear this-"

"Can't hear you, singing Ariana Grande!"

"I want the best for you-"

"If you want it, take it. I should have said it before. Tried to hide it, fake it. I can't pretend anymore." I sing loudly, sounding exactly like Ariana.

"Kim, quit. You're acting like a five year old!"

"This is the part when I say I don't want it, I'm stronger than I've been before!" I walk over to the fridge and pull out the milk and a glass. Then I notice Jack and Jerry staring at us from the table and I sing even louder.

"This is the part when I break free, cuz I can't resist it no more!" It was then I saw Grace's glare, and that meant I was going to see the devil inside her. I think Jerry recognized that look from all the other girls he's dated because he got up calmly and took her by the waist, picking her up and carried her upstairs.

Forgetting the argument momentarily, I go upstairs and take a shower, then blow dry my hair and pull it up into a sexy high ponytail. I apply dark eye shadow and hot pink lipstick. After pulling on a black sparkly miniskirt and a tight navy blue shirt, I grabbed my keys and I was about to go out the door when Jack stopped me. "Where are you going?" He asked. "To my boyfriend's house." I answered hastily. "Dressed like that?" I notice his eyes going down lower and lower. "Eyes up here," I say, pointing to my face. "And yes. Why do you care?" He shrugged.

Jack's POV:

A few minutes after Kim leaves, Jerry climbs down the stairs. "Hey, man. What was that all about? I thought we weren't allowed in Chickville." I say, rolling my eyes. "Didn't I tell you? Me and Grace are a thing now." This seriously took me by surprise. "You know there are other girls out there right? And by 'thing' you mean you're gonna hit it and quit it, right?" He shook his head. "Grace is special. I love talking to her, It never gets old. We were literally up all night talking last night."

"Dude, having a long-term girlfriend will ruin your reputation!" Jerry sighed heavily, running a hand thorough his thick hair. "I know. She's worth it, though. I'm tired of always being with different girls. I want to settle down with someone I really care about. And that's Grace."

"You're making the biggest mistake of your life. She's too fierce, she's being a total B to Kim."

"No she's not! Speaking of Kim, where is she?"

I thought I saw a flash of chocolate brown at the top of the stairs, but shrugged it off. "At her boyfriend's house. You know what? I think I'm gonna follow her." Jerry raises an eyebrow suspiciously. "Just to mess with her, man. I found out who her boyfriend was. Brody Schrieffer. See ya later. By the way, just leave Grace alone, okay? Think of your rep." With that, I was gone. I didn't know this at the time, but the flash of brown I shrugged off was Grace, who had heard me and Jerry's every word.

When I got to Brody's house Kim was knocking on the door and it opened on it's own. Through a window I saw a tiny girl on top of Brody.

Kim grabbed the girl by the hair and slapped her. It was then when I recognized the girl. She was Donna Tobin, a terrible kisser by awesome at everything else.

Kim slapped Brody so hard he fell off the coach. When I saw her leaving I started my car and backed out of the driveway just in time. When we got home, Kim immediately ran upstairs to her room.

Grace came downstairs a while later wearing a red mini dress and a sexy smile. "Where's Jerry?" She asked. "I'm here." He replied, emerging from his room wearing skinny jeans and a tee shirt."Dang girl!" He exclaimed, looking at Grace. And with that, they were gone off to who knows where, leaving me bored.

Although I tried to focus on the TV, Kim kept slipping in to my mind. Yes, I can be a jerk, but I'll admit I have a softer side, no matter how hard I try to hide it.

I finally go upstairs and enter her plain white room to find her on her bed face down and sobbing. "You okay?" I ask gently. "Do I look okay?" She asked sarcastically, looking up. "Whoa!" I say. Black makeup was all over her face and her bed. "Just get it out. Tell me how hideous I look." I study her face for a moment and then reply. "No, you've never looked more beautiful."

Then our lips met, and soon we were making out. "Wait..." Kim said breathlessly. She slowly got underneath her covers and soon I was too. She managed to slip off my shorts and boxers and soon she wore nothing but a thong and a bra, but soon they both came off and it was on.

**Thanks for reading. I would like to give shout outs to these amazing people with equally amazing ideas!**

**Laurie**

**Kickininfan321**

**Starships13 (I'll use your idea for the next chapter)**

**fanfictionaddictionn (Your idea will be used in one of the next chapters.)  
><strong>

**Flauia34**

**To everyone- I'm so sorry it took me so long, and I hope you all understand that writer's block is a normal thing and that I have plenty of ideas now, and that this story is far from over. As usual I own nothing and I love you all!**

**-Olivian101**


	5. Chapter 5

Grace's POV:

"Oh my god, Jerry! That was so fun!" We had just came back from an amazing date at this restaurant that was on the beach. We had taken a walk after dinner and had a moonlit kiss. We drove back home with the windows rolled down and us doing crazy and hilarious dances to the songs that came on. "I was about to die laughing when you did the single ladies dance." I said, cracking up at the memory. I look at the clock on the wall of our living room. "Ouch, 12:46. I'd better go to bed."

"Why? Can't we just stay up?" Jerry asked. "No, I get up at 6:00 every morning. If I sleep now I'll still get less than six hours of sleep." I explain. "Why do you get up at 6:00? Do you need brain surgery?" I roll my eyes playfully. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Jerry whispers, taking my waist and laying me down on the couch. We were both so tired after we made out for about an hour that we laid there and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

Jack and I were both so out of breath. He sure does know what he's doing. I roll on top of him again and then we go at it again. Then I hear my alarm clock.

"Oh my god. We've been doing this for hours!" I exclaim. We both reeked, our hair was a mess, both wanted more. "In the shower?" He asked. "In the shower." I confirmed and I turned the shower on. "Trust me, you'll want it cold." I say.

When we were done we parted ways and I got got dressed. I chose a tight lavender tank top and cream-colored shorts. With a little light makeup, I was done and went downstairs to see Grace on top of Jerry, sound asleep. I clap my hands really loudly and they both jump. "Huh, what?" Grace muttered, still half asleep.

"It's 6:45 and you're not ready yet." I explain coldly. After I finished breakfast, Grace came down in a blue sundress that made her chocolate-colored eyes pop. "Grace, I truly am sorry. I've been a total B to you when I shouldn't have. I need to talk to you though. Brody's a cheater. I went to go see him yesterday and he was making out with Donna Tobin. When you're the one getting cheated on, it's really hurts..." Grace ran to hug me.

"Are you alright?" She asked, looking truly concerned. "Yeah, Jack comforted me. And then Kimmy got herself laid." Grace's jaw dropped. "You and Jack?" I nodded. "Oh my god!" She screamed. "Trust me, he knows what he's doing though."

She ran outside and screamed a very bad word. "Okay, I'm good now." She said.

"You know what, let's ditch school today and go to a club." A mischievous smile crossed my face. "Let's do it." She said, just as Jack and Jerry came into the kitchen. "Do what?" Jack asked. "Ditch and go clubbing." Grace explained. "We're in." They said. "Perfect." Grace said as Jerry's arm snaked around her waist.

"Can you guys just- not happen?" Kim asked, her voice dripping in venom. "No." Jerry answered calmly, planting a kiss on top of Grace's head.

"Come on Grace." I said, grabbing her arm and dragging her up the stairs. "I've been waiting for an occasion like this to wear this bad boy." I explain, putting on a strapless purple mini dress and turning around. "Sexy." She said. That word truly described the dress. It barely covered my mid thigh and was _very _low cut. Grace changed into a hot pink dress that went above her knee, but was tight, showing off her figure and was equally low cut as mine so it also showed off other things. As we came down the stairs, to say the least, the boys were not staring at our faces. "Let's go." I said.

Eight hours later...

"Aww man that was great.." Grace slurred, obviously drunk. Both of us had gotten our share of tequila. "Maybe I should go to beeeeeeeeed." I said, or at least I think I did. I was to intoxicated to know. Grace laughed for some reason and when she tried to walk she almost fell down. Soon enough Jerry put his strong arms on her waist to hold her up. He hadn't drank any so we could drive home safely. "You're to goood you're loooosing your repppp." Jack droned. "What?" Suddenly, I felt something rising in my throat. I run the the nearest bathroom. I don't think further explanation is needed. "Ohh Kimmy! Are you okaaaaaaaaaay?"

"Yeah Graceee. Ima go lay dowwwn." That was my plan, but fell trying to get up the stairs. I go for the red leather recliner instead. Grace shares the couch with Jerry and Jack somehow makes it to his room. Eventually we all doze off until we hear a sharp knock on the door the next morning. It was killer on my head. "What the f-reak. I was saying freak." I corrected, seeing the principal. "Where were you all yesterday."

"We're all sick. Grace had a cold and we all caught it. See how sick we look?"

This was somewhat true. Grace was extremely pale and I was holding my head constantly. During all of this, Jack shuffled out of his room shirtless. He looked nauseated. Soon he ran to the bathroom and we heard the sound of vomit, making me shiver. "Should I get the nurse to check you out?" The principal asks, looking genuinely concerned. "No, no. I think it's just one of those viruses that lasts a week." The principal checked her watch. "Oh, okay. Well, I've got a meeting now, so I'm afraid I must leave." I slam the door, instantly wishing I didn't as my head throbbed violently.

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I took a Vay-cay! Anyway, I typed this up for my lovely readers and I hope you love and let me know what you think. Also, I hope you liked my last chapter, I got so many good ideas, so I tried to use them all, or at least a part of it. The next chapter will go out to fanfictionaddictionn. Hehe. Anyways. I love you all and don't be afraid to pitch me some ideas if you have any, I'm always happy to listen to you!**

**-Olivian101**


	6. Chapter 6

Jack's POV

Tonight was the second night that Jerry and Grace left me alone with Kim. Once the door shut behind the happy couple, she came downstairs. "Jack, we need to talk about... you know what." I leaned in my recliner, switching off the TV so we could talk. "Yeah, I'd think it's better that we just forgeta bout it!" She laughs at my sad attempt of a New York accent. "Yeah you're right, but I don't want things to be awkward."

Her statement was pretty ironic, since she was wearing hot pink booty shorts and a zebra print crop top that showed the tiniest sliver of her stomach.  
>"It won't," I stated plainly. "Good." She replied, flopping down on the couch and stretching out.<p>

And then a horrible realization occurred to me. I'm pretty sure I liked Kim. I'm not sure why or how but I'm pretty sure I did. Even if I told her who would believe me after all the girls I've dated? And she was like me, she got laid, she got out. It would never work. But still... something possessed me to walk over to her and bend down.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Getting what I want." I replied, moving her back on the couch then putting her on top of me. I was thrilled when she didn't object and immediately started to kiss me and remove her clothes.

_A few hours later..._

Grace's POV:

After pulling up in the driveway to our cabin, Jerry jumps out of the driver's seat and comes to open the door for me. After stepping out I hug him. "What's that for?" He asks. "For being the best person on the face of the earth."

He smiles and his hand glides to my waist. "I wonder if Kim and Jack have killed each other yet." He says, unlocking the door. And what he saw _was _Kim and Jack killing each other, but they both seemed to enjoy it.

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever I just have had a TON of homework. (What were the teachers thinking?!) And I also apologize for the short chapter but I wanted to have something for you guys to read and I was running out of time on about 2 projects so I typed this up fat and posted it. Love ya'll!**

**-Olivian101**


	7. Chapter 7

Grace's POV

After dragging Kim upstairs, I gave her a piece of my mind.

"What were you thinking! Again! Why don't you just get pregnant already! Seriously, you're slowly turning into a prostitute! That's not good, if you don't know! I still can't believe you would do this. AGAIN! And with Jack Brewer, who you were complaining about since we got here and now you-you do that with him!" I yell, Kim's eyes blazing, matching my anger.

"I guess I have to stay at home the rest of my life just so you'll behave, right?!" Kim was absolutely speechless. "I don't have to take this from you!" She finally screamed, pushing past me. She was about to go downstairs, but she turned to me instead. "When will you learn to mind your own damn business?" My mouth dropped about twenty feet to the ground.

"You ungrateful little-" In the heat of the moment, I marched over to her and slapped the living mess out of her. She tackled me, holding my hands down. "Try that again, see what happens!" She released my hands and got off me.

I pushed her into the wall, her face forward, making a gigantic _thunk _noise. She turned to hit me back, but I slammed her in the wall again. She turns once more, but punches me in the face. The boys come running upstairs to see what was happening and by that point we were on the floor again, hitting each other again and again.

I feel strong arms around my waist that were pulling me off. I turn to see Jerry. "Listen, all of you. If we are going to live together, we need some ground rules, because I'm so sick of drama! Kim, Jack, why don't you two just make out and be together. Grace, why can't you just let her live her life the way she wants?" I can't believe my own boyfriend is turning on me!

"Because the way she lives is wrong!" He sighed. "Maybe to you, but different people want different things. You've settled down. Maybe Kim's not ready."

Kim stuck her tongue out. I pulled forward, attempting to punch her in the mouth, but Jerry's arms were securely around my waist and covering my arms.

"This is not how friends should act!" Jerry exclaimed. "Heck, people who hate each other act better. Everyone needs some frickin' self control in this house! God!" Jerry released me and stormed out.

"He's right," I admitted. "I hate to admit it, but he's right." Kim quietly said. Jack didn't say anything.

"Kim, it's your life, act how you want. Just know that I want the best for you. I've grown up and settled down. Maybe it's time you did too. But that's your decision to make, not mine." Kim looked thoughtfully to me. "It's nice to know someone cares about me that much. You always have. How could I not have seen that?" Kim ran to me and we hugged. The best friends since Kindergarten, still were best friends.

Jack cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Glad to be part of your little Girl-fest, but-"

"Hold up. We have to talk about what happened, for real this time. Let's go to my room."

Kim was acting so mature, it was odd. A change that was long-needed.

I go downstairs to find Jerry in his room. I knocked on his door. There was no answer, but I entered anyway. Jerry had his headphones hooked into his laptop, listening to Pandora. I walk over, yank out one of his ear buds and say hi.

"Hey." He said quietly. "I'm sorry. We all talked it out so don't be mad." His head cocked to the left. "Mad? You think I'm mad?"

"Well, um, _yeah._" He took the other earbud out and faced me. "Well I'm not." I sigh in relief. "Good I-"

"I'm disappointed." He interrupted. "In me?" He nodded.

"I always assumed you were the calm, level-headed type. You proved today that you weren't." I was suddenly afraid he was going to break up with me then and there. I had to do or say something!

"That's why I need you, you make me a better person. I used to be just like Kim, sleeping around with random guys, out drinking and partying until three in the morning, but you changed that. I absolutely love and adore you for it. So just don't... leave me."

I was aware of how pitiful I sounded, but I loved him. I couldn't lose him. "Grace," Jerry's dark eyes filled with concern as he stood up, took my hand and sat me beside him on his bed.

"I love you. I'm not going to leave you over something like this. I'm never going to leave you. Never. It breaks my heart that you think I would."

I felt my heart flutter. "You're the most wonderful person in the world." Okay, I'm pretty sure my heart's about to burst. His hand touches my face affectionately, then turns my head so my lips met his. It was a kiss that wasn't like anything I had felt before. It was sweet, passionate, gentle, and was fueled by love. I dreaded the second it ended. But as soon as it stopped, one followed that was even better.

**Heeeey guys! Thanks for reading! And I apologize for not updating, but I just haven't felt inspired... (That's another way of saying I'm lazy) Anyway, I love you guys and if you read my other stories, I've updated them as well. Peace out, Brussel Sprout!**

**-Olivian101**


	8. Chapter 8

Kim's POV:

I close the door behind me, sighing. I've been dreading this moment, but I realized something. I'm tired of meaningless flings. I want someone to look at me the way Jerry looks at Grace. Like the whole world is black and white except her, she was in neon colors with a huge sign over head that read 'Kiss me!'

"Sooo." Jack drawled out awkwardly.

"Sooo. I've been kinda dreading this."

"Me too. Where do we even start?" Jack shrugged in a you-tell-me kind of way. "Well, I think the best way to start is to say how we feel about each other. Was it a fling, or the real deal?" He was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

"Something... felt different with you, ya know?" He was clearly as uncomfortable with this as I was, which was surprisingly comforting. "Yeah, I do. It felt... different, but good different. I think... if you want to give us a shot, I say go for it. If not, I'll be fine either way."

"This could ruin my reputation..." Of coarse. Jack Brewer is still conceited. I can't believe I'd thought he'd changed. Still, his reaction hurt more than I had expected. "Why do you care so much about what other people think of you? They don't know the real you anyway. Why care?" We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I don't. You're right. Why should I care what people think? Honestly I think that's been holding me back for years. Kim Crawford, would you be my girlfriend?" My heart fluttered for the first time.

"No." His head snapped back. "No? After that whole speech I just gave you say no?!" My eyes met his angry eyes. "That's your payback for torturing me back in the day before I knew how wonderful you were."

I hug him, my arms on his neck, his on my waist. Then we both pulled back, staring affectionately into each others eyes. Finally, our lips met. It felt so different, this kiss _meant _something. Not meaningless like the ones I've received before. This was sweet and natural and I've never felt so loved in my life. I pulled back and smiled. But this wasn't a phony smile just to get laid like it would have been with any other guy.

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

"Jerry can we talk?" He sighed from inside his room. "Yeah sure." He said uncertainly. "Did you and Kim talk?"

I opened the door and tell him everything that happened. After I finished he looked satisfied. "So Jack Brewer, you got a girlfriend. Never thought I'd hear myself say that!" I smile.

"So how do you feel?"

"What is this, a therapy session?"

"Just answer me!"

"Okay, okay sheesh, PMS much?" He threw a pillow at me, I ducked, the pillow whizzing behind me. "Okay I feel, not empty... I sound crazy, don't I?" I ask, unsure. "No, no, just go on."

"Well I feel like I can do anything, you know? I think I really like Kim. A lot." I feel my cheeks burn.

"Do you see why I love Grace so much now? She makes me feel complete."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a hot date tonight, I gotta go get ready."

About a hour later...

I was finally ready. I had decided on black skinny jeans and a lime green shirt and a black leather jacket. Kim had dressed up for the occasion too, her blonde hair tamed into a regal bun, two strands of hair framing her face. She had on a pale pink knee-length dress that flowed to the floor in the back. She had silver studs in her ears and the lightest touch of makeup. Long story short, she looked amazing.

"Jack, you're staring." She stated, smirking as she grabbed her sliver studded purse and tossed it over her glitterized shoulder.

"Um, why is your skin, sparkly?" Kim looked at me as if I should have already known.

"Ever heard of Bath and Body works?"

"I can't say I have."

"Are you kidding me? There's one in like every mall ever! Anyway they sell perfume and you can buy some with glitter in it."

"Oh, well I apologize, I didn't know that guys were supposed to go into perfume stores." I say sarcastically. She rolls her eyes, but I can see she's trying not to smile.

When we finally reach the restaurant, I tell them my name and they lead us to the room that I had reserved just for us. It was a small but elegant dining area with pale sea-green walls and sky blue table cloths. Light yellow napkins sat on each side of the tables. White daisies with a vibrant yellow center sat in a vase near the edge of the tables. Pastel pink silverware and glasses finished off the look of the room.

"Wow, this place is so pretty! It's like Easter eggs exploded in here or something!" She exclaimed excitedly, sitting down in a soft-hued violet chair. I sit across from her, admiring her. The natural light that came from the sheer white curtains that covered the window cast upon her face beautifully.

"So, what do we do? I've never actually been on a real date before so..." I admitted.

"Well, me neither. Brody never took me to places. But I guess we just sit and talk. Because I really don't know you." Her manicured hands tapped nervously on the tablecloth. I reach across the table and hold her hand. It felt nice touching a girl with no intention to sleep with her and then ditch her the next day.

"Ask me anything you want. But I want to get to know you better too." Kim smiled warmly. "Let's start basic. What's your favorite color?"

"Green. You?"

"Purple or blue, I can't really decide." I think for a minute, trying to figure out what I wanted to ask her. "Coke or Pepsi?" Kim gave me a look that seemed to scream 'Really?' at me. I shrugged. "Pepsi, I guess. It's sweeter than Coke if you ask me." A waiter comes up with a notepad and two menus. "May I offer you two some drinks?"

"Red wine." Kim says, a mature look on her face. The waiter looked at her and then asked her how old she was. Kim folded her napkin delicately then put it on her lap. "Just turned twenty one." Whoa, she's good.

"I'll have some as well." I straitened up to make myself appear taller. I was tall for my age, which worked for my advantage in this situation. The waiter gave each of us menus and walked away, closing the French doors behind him.

"Wow, little Ms. Actress!" I exclaimed, making Kim giggle. "How old are you actually?" I ask, knowing that she wasn't really twenty two. "I'm sixteen, what about you?" As soon as the word 'same' came out my mouth, the waiter came back with two wine glasses and a bottle on a tray. He set down the tray and set a glass beside each of us. He poured the wine halfway up before filling the other glasses up with water again. After we figured out that we haven't even touched the menus that he had previously left for us, we asked the waiter to give us a few extra minutes before deciding what to eat.

After we had decided and were waiting for the waiter, I asked Kim another question. "What's your full name?"

"Kimberly Anne Crawford. What about you?"

"Jackson Logan Brewer." Kim nodded then said that she likes my name. Then the waiter returns and after taking our order, he leaves. "So what kind of music do you listen to?" Kim asked. "Rock, dub step and rap. What about you?" After a short sip of her wine, Kim replied. "I like pop and country. I like artists like Kelly Clarkson and Taylor Swift, who are a little bit of both. And Ariana Grande, because she can actually sing." I start singing 'Catch My Breath' in a super high-pitched squeaky voice. Kim laughs and then hits my arm. I grab it, pretending to be hurt. Kim rolled her caramel colored eyes.

She takes my hand again and starts talking in an over dramatic voice. "Hold on Jack! Hold on! The good people of Seaford need you!"

Then our eyes met, and she smiled, looking perfect. Before now, I'd never known how funny she was. Or that she listened to Kelly Clarkson or Ariana Grande. Or that her name was Kimberly Anne Crawford, a name that I would never forget for the rest of my days.

**What's shakin' bacon? Lol that's so old but anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter, and since I haven't updated in a while, I made this chapter a little longer. I loved all the reviews! There's nothing like a good old-fashioned review even though that actually a pretty currnet thing... Oh well. I love you guys and if you'd like to leave me a review, I'd appreciate it! **

**-Olivivan101**


	9. Chapter 9

Kim's POV

This date is going so well! So far in the last hour I've learned that Jack's favorite food is pizza, his favorite artist is B.o.b, his favorite non-alcoholic drink was lemonade, he prefers blonds over brunettes (blush!), His favorite movie is Taladega Nights: The Ballad Of Ricky Bobby, he'd rather have a dog over a cat, and he considers his best quality is everything about him. (That answer was sarcastic).

The waiter returns with our food, setting Jack's steak and my shrimp in front of each of us. I smile and thank our waiter. With a nod of his head, he was gone. After one bite, it was official, this place couldn't get any better.

"What's the place called again?" After swallowing, Jack responded. "Lanette's." I smile. It was such an elegant name, which was fitting, because this place screamed elegance and class. I take a sip of my wine, trying to think of something to ask him. "So how did you and Jerry meet? He's your best friend right?" Jack smiled in a way that told me this was going to be a long story.

"Well, we were in kindergarten, and we were both on the playground. A bunch of preschoolers came around, trying to hang with us kindergartners. We told them no so they start throwing dirt as us. Well, I threw a rock at one, so I got taken to the principal's office. I was waiting to talk to the principal when a teacher dragged Jerry in and sat him next to me. I asked him what he did and apparently Jerry had stood up for me and had slapped one of the snotty-nosed preschoolers and had got caught by the teacher. I had said 'Nice, man,' and he grinned, and we've been hanging ever since."

"So basically you two bonded over terrorizing kindergartners?"

He smiled amusingly. "Yeah, basically. So how did you and Grace meet?"

"Well, it was actually in Preschool. We were both in the Coloring Corner, My favorite color was purple and hers was pink, but we had both lost crayons in our favorite colors, so we switched and we were inseparable ever since."

"So you two bonded over coloring Hello Kitty pictures?"

"Actually it was My Little Pony, thank you very much!"

"Because that makes so much of a difference!" I roll my eyes, officially giving up. "Do you like your food, Princess?" I nodded and smiled mischievously. "Yeah, I do. How about you, Frog?" He pretended to be mad at me for that. "Well doesn't the Frog turn into a Prince after the Princess kisses him?"

"Yeah. But you're not that lucky." He pouted then pushed out his lips, standing up over the table. "Pucker up, Princess." I squealed and pushed him back into his seat.

I took another sip of my wine. I was far from drunk, but I felt a little bit woozy. Jack had taken about two sips of his wine. After all, he still had to drive us home. I poured myself more wine and then glanced over at Jack's plate. "That steak does look good."

Jack finished his bite of steak and then asked if I wanted some. "Yeah, sure. You can try some of my shrimp if you want." He nodded, cutting up a piece and put it on a fork. I did the same and we reached over the table and fed each other at the same time. "Mmmm!" We both exclaimed.

After that we just sat in a comfortable silence, staring at each other lovingly. "You know what, Frog?"

"What?"

"For a guy who's never had a girlfriend, you sure are good at this." He smiled happily. "You too. I don't consider Brody at 'real' boyfriend. After all, he did cheat on you."

"What? How do you know that?" I demand. He looked away sheepishly. "I kind of followed you the day you went to Brody's house."

"What? Why?" He stammered for a minute. "Answer me, Jack." I sighed. "I honestly don't know Kim. I really don't. Something just told me to go." I calmed a little bit, still kind of creeped out.

"Don't think I'm some kind of stalker or something, I honestly don't know. I guess I thought I'd irritate you. I never imagined that _that _would happen." I search for more food with my fork but the light pink plate was empty. So was Jack's so my hope of more steak was extinguished. Soon the check arrived and I was actually kind of sad that we had to go back home, but at the same time I couldn't wait to go home and tell Grace how well our date had gone.

**Yo yo yo! Okay, that was lame, I'm never doing that ever again. First, I would like to say I love you guys for all the awesome reviews! And I also want to thank you for being patient with me when it comes to updating because I'm usually pretty busy. Oh, and if your a fan of any of my other stories (Wasabi Girls, Kickin' It At PCA, The Demigod Rebellion, which is a Percy Jackson and The Olympians fanfic) I've updated them as well and it literally took me all day! But I thought of all the people who wanted me to update and then I was motivated, because I love you guys. :) **

**-Olivian101**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys. Long time no see...

Anyway, so I would like to apologize and stuff for not updating, but my life went crazy and I just couldn't...

I'm happy to continue writing this story, but I want to know if anyone cares anymore... Lol

Can you guys just let me know? Review, PM, whatever floats your boat. Until next time! I love you guys!

-Olivian101

P.S If you guys have been getting alerts of new chapters, there aren't really new chapters, but I re-read the story and realize a bunch of spelling errors and sentences awkwardly worded. I didn't change the story line or anything, just fixed a few things.


End file.
